


Nashville Season Three

by stephanienicole



Category: Friday Night Lights (TV), Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanienicole/pseuds/stephanienicole
Summary: This a Deacon and Rayna story through and through but we have to get through Luke and Rayna first. Deacon and Rayna have another daughter before they had Maddie named Kaia and they also have a godson named James “Jimmy” Clay “JC” Jamison that is Vince’s son and is on tour until he comes back. This includes flashbacks, sex scenes, strong language, and violence; by the way I'm not writing a sex scene for Maddie ever!
Relationships: Deacon Claybourne/Rayna Jaymes, Kaia Claybourne/JC Jamison, Kalani Jaymes/Eli Sammler





	Nashville Season Three

**PAIRINGS:** RAYNA JAYMES AND DEACON CLAYBOURNE, KAIA JAYMES CLAYBOURNE AND JC JAMISON, KALANI JAYMES CLAYBOURNE AND ELI SAMMLER.

**SUMMARY:** This a Deacon and Rayna story through and through but we have to get through Luke and Rayna first. Deacon and Rayna have another daughter before they had Maddie named Kaia and they also have a godson named James “Jimmy” Clay “JC” Jamison that is Vince’s son and is on tour until he comes back. This includes flashbacks, sex scenes, strong language, and violence; by the way I'm not writing a sex scene for Maddie ever!

  
  
  
  
  


**AUTHOR’S NOTE:** I know that this story may have been done before by TBorah but this is my version not because of anything to do with her version because it is hot but Maddie won’t be getting any written action in my version or getting with JC either. JC will be written with the view of my husband Cody Longo. Thank you and God bless.

  
  


Love Steph or Stephanie

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this story may have been done before by TBorah but this is my version not because of anything to do with her version because it is hot but Maddie won’t be getting any written action in my version or getting with JC either. JC will be written with the view of my husband Cody Longo. Thank you and God bless.
> 
> Love Steph or Stephanie


End file.
